


i don’t want to, but i love you

by tooruaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Love, Weddings, don’t do what oikawa did, seriously don’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruaka/pseuds/tooruaka
Summary: iwaizumi’s getting married and oikawa needs to get something off of his chest.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (one sided), iwaizumi hajime/unnamed character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	i don’t want to, but i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this one is called “i can only really do dialogue and i’m working with what i have”
> 
> the title is from ‘i love you’ by billie eilish

_‘ring ring’_

“hello?”

“hajime..?”

“sh- erm, tooru? is everything okay?”

“y-yeah, why wouldn't they be?”

“you only call me hajime when you’re serious or in pain.”

_‘of course he‘d know that...’_

“oh, i'm just.. well i guess i'm being serious right now.”

“oh.... okay what’s up?”

_‘he’s concerned. of course he is, iwa-chan is a great guy.’_

“nothing.... i’m just.. i'm very happy for you iwa-chan! you two seem very happy together!” 

“we are. i love him so much and i'm so excited to marry him.”

_oikawa could hear the smile in his best friend’s voice._

“yeah.. a-and um.. thank you for making me best man....... haha.”

“oi tooru! what's wrong? you’re worrying me..”

“i told you iwa-chan, its nothing~”

“sure.”

_‘why won’t iwa-chan just believe me?’_

_‘why won’t oikawa trust me?’_

“it's just that.. i can't make it to the wedding...”

“what the fuck tooru, why are you only telling me now?”

_‘i can’t bear to see you on the happiest day of your life when it’s not me up there with you..’_

“i’m sorry iwa-chan. my grandma is really sick and i need to take care of her.”

“shit, i'm so sorry. i hope she gets better.”

“yeah me too.. um listen iwa-chan, i’ve gotta go b-but um. before i do i need to tell you something but i need you to _promise_ me you won't hate me.”

“i could never hate you, shittykawa.”

“oh, you might ha. um.... i know you're getting married this week but... fuck, this is. erm. harder than i thought it would be, heh.”

“just tell me.”

“i never wanted you to get married to your boyfriend. in fact i.. i never wanted you to date him in the first place. i know it's selfish of me but.. i had you first and he came along and took you away from me and i hate him for that.”

“tooru...”

_‘he sounds exhausted.’_

“i always thought that it would be us.”

“...”

‘ _silence. he hates me.’_

“tooru.. are you saying that—“

“what i’m saying is that i’m in love with you hajime. i always have been and i think i always will be. i-i’m sorry. i should have said something earlier and i’m sorry i did it this way. it was awfully selfish of me. i’ll let you go.”

_there’s a double meaning there somewhere._

‘ _beep_ ’

“tooru?”

_silence. he hung up._

“i have to call him back.”

_‘the number you have dialled is not in service. please try again later._ ’

“fuck. tooru.. why would you do this to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is open to interpretation, you decide what happens next~
> 
> scream with me about hq on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/atsutsukis) :3


End file.
